


Tell me a secret.

by Nephilax



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilax/pseuds/Nephilax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a writing meme from tumblr; Prompt was Jefferson/Rachel and the line "Tell me a secret.".</p>
<p>Rachel and Mark are on a road trip to a few towns away from Arcadia and after one of their sessions he tells her one of his biggest secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Mild trigger warning for bondage stuff. Also vague mentioning of sexual stuff, but nothing explicit.
> 
> Also: I didn't really try to stay true to the original story. I just took the two characters and let my mind wander.

She was resting her feet on the dashboard as they drove along the shore out of town. They did every other weekend. Spending time together in Arcadia Bay was too dangerous, too risky. She could lose her scholarship and he could lose his job. Or worse.

Because they were going to stay overnight, they'd have to drive a long way. He wouldn't have a reasonable explanation to why he'd rent a room in a town just a few miles away. At least that's what he's said. Rachel didn't really care as long as she could leave this sad town and got to spend time with Mark.

He gave her a short, slightly annoyed glance.

_"I told you not to do that."_

Slightly annoyed but also understanding - it was a $50k car, how could she not understand he didn't want any stains or similar on its interior - she pulled them back to her seat and tried to get comfortable again. She hated long car rides with him. He didn't like loud music - _"I need to focus. You can still hear it on low volume."_ , or conversations - _"Trying to speak over the sound of the engine is too arduous. And they always feel so forced, don't you think?"_ but also wouldn't let her listen to music with headphones _"I want to know you're with me"_. All she could do, really, was to stare out the window.

She felt his hand reach for hers, intervening their fingers and just holding it.

_"I know you hate this. But remember what's at stake. And trust me, you'll agree that it's worth it when you see the place."_

She looked over to him. She could see his face soften and knew, he wasn't exactly focused, even with his eyes fixated on the street in front of them. 

 

It's worth all of it already.

 

She looked at their hands, the index finger of her free hand tracing the lines on his, before stroking it all the way up to his wrist. 

_"Tell me a secret."_

_"Wh- ... what? What secret?"_

That clearly caught him off guard. She could tell by the way his eyes were now changing frantically between hers and the road.

She knew a lot about him. Even about his actual work. It's why she fell for him in the first place. Not that she liked that he was drugging girls, but his vision, his approach and passion for taking pictures was unique. Similar to hers of having her picture taken. They were a match made in heaven.  
She also knew a lot about his past. The hard days before actually earning money with his work, how he once ended up on the cover of a gay magazine and his still occurring periods of insomnia. 

But she still felt like there were endless amounts of things she didn't know about him. 

_"I don't know. Something I and other people don't know about you."_

_"Rachel... Don't be ridiculous. You know I'm not going to have that kind of conversation in a car."_

_"I know, I just thought... whatever. It's fine."_

They didn't talk a single word for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 

It would become clear later that night, how sore her wrists, knees and shoulders would feel from the restraints and the cold, hard floor. But right in that moment, adrenaline was being pumped through her body every time she heard him release the shutter. Sitting there and being captured - truly captured - was like an ecstasy. Every click sending her closer to the edge. And she could hear Mark getting his kick out of it as well. 

These sessions were the most intimate thing they shared. It often ended with them having sex, but it only served the purpose of releasing the energy, the passion and the excitement thathad built up. The actual act was the session. He sometimes called her, when he needed her and so did she, but it was purely physical. This was so much more...

 

* * *

 

 

She was still lying in bed recovering when she gained back awareness of her surroundings. Mark was already sitting at the desk in their room, only dressed in his boxers, scrolling through the pictures they just had taken. She got up and put on her pants and shirt, feeling the aching of her wrists with every movement of her fingers. 

She walked over to him, resting her arm over his back, letting her eyes scan the screen. 

_"Are they good?"_

He grabbed her and pulled her on his lap, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

_"You have no idea how lucky I am for meeting you. You are the only person I have ever met, who does not only understand what I'm doing, but is equally passionate about it."_

She was too tired to express her current sentiments equally honest so all she could do was place a tender kiss on his mouth and nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. She moved around so they both could face the screen and could marvel what they had created. His hand was alternating between stroking her stomach and her thigh, occasionally leaving soft marks with his nails.

He sighed against her neck. 

_"I'm infertile."_

_"What?!"_ her head jerked around.

_"Well..."_ she could see the struggle in his eyes. His hand had stopped moving and held on to her leg, almost as if he was afraid she would try to leave.  
  
_"You wanted to know a secret."_

Many questions shot through her head, begging to be acknowledged and asked, her eyes scanning his for answers. But she knew it wasn't the time to ask them. Instead she turned around to straddle him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, trying to hold and comfort the man who was almost two heads taller than her. Her eyes filled with tears, knowing that he truly trusted her. And she trusted him. 

_"I love you."_ the words only came out as a whisper, swallowed by a sob.  

 

  
The trip was _so_ worth the annoying car ride. 

 


End file.
